Automotive vehicles typically include a rear door generally in the form of a hatch or trunk which closes to contain a rear storage compartment and opens to allow access to the compartment from the rear side of the vehicle. The rear door typically pivots between a closed position and an open position. Some rear hatches may include a motor or other actuator to actuate the hatch between the open and closed positions. Other rear doors such as a trunk of a vehicle may include an actuatable release mechanism to allow the trunk to open. Typically, the user, such as a driver of the vehicle is required to actuate a latch manually or via a switch (e.g., key fob) or a sensor to activate opening and closing of the hatch. It is desirable to provide for a rear door opening that minimizes the user interaction to activate the door.